


Aunt Lin

by fangirl_extraordinaire



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-30
Updated: 2015-05-30
Packaged: 2018-04-01 22:44:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4037362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fangirl_extraordinaire/pseuds/fangirl_extraordinaire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lin isn't cut out for motherhood but luckily her girlfriend comes with some "small perks" that are close enough.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aunt Lin

It’s the first time any of them call her Aunt Lin.

 

Kya was out of town, her siblings were being a pain, and Air Temple Island was just too _full,_ so Jinora had sough out the only refuge she could think of… her Aunt’s girlfriend. Lin was stunned to say the least as the girl explained why she had shown up at the older woman’s office. Lin had thought she and Kya had been discreet during their sleepovers, where she would sneak out while everyone was at breakfast and tiptoe all the way to the docks. However, she shouldn’t be surprised Jinora knew. She was a smart kid, clearly capable of putting two and two together. Not to mention Kya also had a special bond with her eldest niece and the earthbender wouldn’t put it past her to treat the child as a confidant the same way Jinora did her.

 

Lin set Jinora up on one of the couches in her office with paper and pens (not surprisingly, the girl had brought her own book too), before placing a call to The Airhead, soothing his worries with an _I’ll have her home before dinner_.

 

“Thank you, Aunt Lin” Jinora said quietly, settling in.

 

It’s the first time any of them call her Aunt Lin, a fact she proudly but shyly brags to her girlfriend when she returns three days later. Kids had never been in her plan, but Aunt Lin she could gladly do.


End file.
